Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-73.171.128.229-20160222233818
The negativy of these comments is disheartening. I see it more and more with fandoms which is sad because what should bring us together- mutual love of a show and its characters, instead puts us on odds. As a writer myself, I know what it feels like to create this person, breathe life into them, and watch their journey. Yes, Pyrrha's had ended, but the thing with creating your own world is you get to also make the rules for said world. So, maybe Pyrrha really is gone for good or maybe there is some twist that Monty had created that no one, except Miles and Kerry knows about; that they didn't even reveal to Jen Brown (the fewer in the know- the better). Writers don't have to reveal everything. It's in fact, best if they don't because we love the element of surprise. I myself am a huge fan of writing plot twists. The more off guard the audience is, the better. So for those of you that say having hope that Pyrrha might return is disrespectful to Monty Oum and that you hope she remains dead- how do you even know that it's not part of his plan to have her return later on? Just stating that you hope she remains dead is disrespectful to his work and to Pyrrha. The point is we don't know what he has planned for the future volumes. He could have something totally random planned for volume four where Ozpin wakes up in bed, revealing it all was a dream then blows up Beacon and moves to a tropical island where he sells coconuts. We simply don't know. Zwei could be a changeling, Pyrrha might rise as Magical Girl Pumpkin, and Ruby might get abducted by aliens who then take her to Blood Gulch. We do not know. Anime tends to break rules a lot. Monty struck me as a planner that probably had enough notes to put some of the best novelists to shame. He also seemed to favor plot twists given how he did Haloid and Dead Fantasy- his personal work. Given what is known of him and his style of storytelling; and this is my personal opinion- Pyrrha's fate is unknown. We are all fans of the same show. If you really want to be respectful to Monty Oum; stop cutting each other down. I'm pretty certain he did not write this show for people to ridicule one another over their beliefs on what might happen next. He would be entertained by theories no matter how wrong they might be (I know would), or seeing expressions of how much a fallen character was loved. People in creative fields like writing, animating, art, etc. love it most when their audience enjoys their works. We do this to entertain you despite how many grueling hours we spend working. To have just one person express their enjoyment makes it all worth it. And yes, we enjoy creating too, but to have someone express their admiration for your work is a gift all by itself. So please, stop ridiculing one another. If you do it for anyone, do it for Monty and Pyrrha.